Level 541
|candies = |spaces = 74 |moves = |target = |type = Jelly |jelly = |previous = 540 |next = 542 |prevtype = Jelly |nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 541 is the eleventh level in Sticky Savanna and the two hundred thirty-second jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 36 double jelly squares and score at least 200,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level can be difficult based on the sheer number of blockers - both candy bombs with 15 moves and two-layered icing protecting some of the bombs and double jelly. *Luckily, the player only has to deal with five colours, this makes it easier to create special candies and/or special candy combinations. Stars Strategy Part 1 - The Conveyor Belt *Study the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt has different mechanics depending on the level you are playing, and you are going to want to take the time to understand it so that you can use it to your advantage. You can use this to your advantage by filling the conveyor belt with candies that can be matched later on to clear out the bottom row of meringues. *When you see that a match on the conveyor belt can be made, hold off on matching it right away and instead continue to make moves elsewhere. When the conveyor belt shifts downwards enough places so that your match is now on the bottom portion of the board, form the match and it will eliminate some meringues. Part 2 - The Candy Bombs *The candy bombs may look like a major obstacle at first, but they can actually be used to your advantage. *Often times there will be several candy bombs of the same colour on the conveyor belt. *Eliminate other bombs or candies on the belt to get same-coloured candy bombs close to one another and prepare them for a match. *When they reach the bottom of the board, make the match to eliminate both the candy bombs and a few meringues; essentially, killing two birds with one stone. Part 3 - Special Candies and Double Jelly *If you can, try to form special candies on the conveyor belt so that they will eventually be shifted downwards to the meringues at the bottom. *Then, match the special candies with normal candies, or create a special candy combination at the bottom of the board to eliminate a large amount of meringues at once. *If you manage to get a powerful special candy combo, like a striped candy matched with a wrapped candy or colour bomb with a striped candy, it has the potential to eliminate a huge portion of the meringues at the bottom of the board. *The empty space will then be filled with other candies, which you can use to make simple matches and clear the rest of the meringues and jelly from the board. Walkthrough Category:Sticky Savanna levels Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with bombs Category:Jelly levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Millions of points earned Category:Medium levels